That voice, my saviour
by E.M.Fiction
Summary: Axels going blind, but on his way home from the doctors he meets a little blond singer who will change his opinion on his disability, side pairings, soriku, zemyx, little bit of roxas x hayner read, cause my summery sucks XD
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry, because, from now on I'll be your eyes 'kay?" That voice, although I can no longer see, that voice I knew who it belonged to straight away, always cheerful, always laughing, and the songs that came from it, were simply beautiful. Then again, the owner, was beautiful anyway, I remember when we first met, we had started off, indifferent, not really getting along, but then, it changed. Almost striaght away.  
It was about a month ago, when I met and fell in love, with the small blond, yes, at the time I could see, before my disease caught up with me. I had just been to my doctor, because of the slight pain in my eyes, only to be told I'd got some disease that would slowly make me go blind.  
We bumped into each other while on my way home, "Watch it, jackass!" I remember looking down at the smaller male I had just knocked to the ground, "Sorry there blondie," The blond gave me a glare, "Don'. t call me blondie, I have a name!" I raised an eyebrow, hinting to him to tell me his name. "It's Roxas," "Axel," I wasn't in the mood for my little catch phrase, one Reno, my brother, says is stupid, then again, he has a habit of saying 'Yo' at the end of sentences.  
"You ok there red?" Roxas' voice brought me out of my conversation with myself. I nodded, then looked at my feet. As though he could sense I wasn't really fine. He crossed his arms, "Liar, somethings bothering you, but hey I'm not gonna push it," And he walked off.  
Afew days later, I'd decided, to go and drink at my favourite club, the one I always went to, with my brother like best friend and his boytoy, Demyx, and his boyfriend Zexion, had been together at least two years, and had decided to help me get over my bad news, "Relax Axe, blindness wont decrease your cool mojo, actually, it'll be really popular with the gay guys who love a good sob story," I knew Dem was only trying to cheer me up. But I was not feeling it.  
About half an hour later, the clubs owner, started saying that they had a new band playing a few of their songs, I rolled my eyes, but turned to the stage anyway. Imagine my surprise when I see blondie from a few days before take to the mike, along with a brunet I could only assume was his twin, who picked up the bass giutar, a silverette taking the keyboard, a black haired girl who took the drums, and a blond girl, also asumming was Roxas sibling, take the other mike.  
There was no introductions, no 'Hi were (insert band name here)' crap, they just started playing. And Demyx seemed to enjoy them. He sat rocking and head banging along with the rest of the club.  
The first song, was amazing, a little depressing for my liking, but damn could that blond boy sing.  
I smiled slightly, and joined in with the rocking out, Zexion just sat there watching his boyfriend make a fool of himself as he took the head banging a little too far.  
After the band had finished, Roxas got off stage, and headed over to the bar, not far from where me, Dem and Zex were. He spotted me almost instantly. "SO, red you come her just for little ol' me?" A smirk on his face, I shook my head, "Actually, no, I'm here enjoying my last few days of..." I stopped, my last few days of what? Sight? Ugh, I felt like crap. "Last few days of what?" Blondie asked, While I refused to Tell him, Demyx, Who I think had a little too much to drink, decided to blurt it out, "Axel here is enjoying what little sight he has left!" He gave a goofy drunken grin, "I mean, hey enjoy it while it lasts right?" If it weren't for the fact he was, A: drunk, and B: my best friend, I'd have punched square in the face.  
Roxas looked at me, but I turned my head, No way was I gonna take pity from anyone, that was the last thing I needed. "I don't want pity, or any 'I'm so sorry for you' crap okay?" I growled, making sure to let Roxas know of my anger, I'd already received that from both my parents, and my so called ass hat brother. I don't need it off strangers too.

I heard a chuckle, making me turn to face the blond laughing. "I don't pity you, actually, I think it's cool," I frown confused, "That you don't want any of that, most people are like, 'oh boo hoo woe is me' gets annoying, and makes you wanna punch them," I smiled a little, okay, so maybe Roxas wasn't gonna be the pity type, that I could handle.  
"Yeah, it does, I've already hit my brother for it," Roxas immediately decided he wanted to know what happened when I told Reno I was slowly going blind. So I did, about how when I got home, and how when I told my parents they started fussing about me needing a damn guide dog, and how Reno thought it'd be funny to imitate a blind man, earning him a black eye and broken nose.  
Listening to Roxas laugh about Renos new face decoration and nose shift. It made me smile a bit, I took in every detail of his features, a dark blond but not too dark, eyes that put the sea and sky to shame with how blue they were, and damn, those lips looked like the softest ever. If I were to go blind, there's no way I'm forgetting just how beautiful this blond was.  
I wanted it burned into my memory.  
We talked practically the whole night, becoming fast friends despite the bad start when I knocked him over a few days before. After me Dem and Zex lefted, Demyx, puking up into a trashcan thanks to all the alcohol he consumed, and Zexion, supporting his really drunk boyfriend, and me, thinking about the blond I'd spoken to, we ended up going our separate ways home.  
I lay awake that night, kinda wondering how life would be without sight. Would it be difficult? When my sight did go, would it be painful? I didn't think I'd get much sleep that night.  
The next day I headed to the small book store I worked at, (Owned by Zexion, hey the guy likes books, when I got there, I found Roxas, standing outside, he was looking at the 'help wanted' sign Zexion had stuck in the window, despite being a bookstore, we were quite popular. Two people alone couldn't handle the customers we got. I walked over, "Hey Roxy, keep standing there and you'll burn a hole in the window," I said grinning, he turned to face me, and grinned back, "I was looking for a job, since the band is just recreational," I shrugged, "Zex, is okay, so long as you do a good job," Roxas nodded, "So you work here?" It was my turn to nod. We stood talking for a few minutes more, before walking inside.  
Zexion, was busy dealing with the new shipment of books we had delivered the day before, I pointed him out to Roxas, and he walked over. While I went to deal with the fiction books that had found their way to the non-fiction section, 'Time to deal with these then,' I thought. I rubbed my eyes, they had been aching a lot more recently, an obvious sign that my disease was getting worse. Damn. I was glad I memorized Roxas' face before I went blind completely.  
Throughout the whole day, Roxas tried to make a good impression on my boss/friend, while I sat sorting books, and rubbing my eyes raw. Naturally, the rubbing of my eyeballs, didn't go unnoticed, as the little blond walked over to ask me what was wrong, "Nothing, just an aching in the old sockets, " I said jokingly, he flicked my forehead, "It's painful, isn't it?" I nodded, "But it's fine Roxy, honest, it's been happening for a while now so I'm used to it," He sighed, before sitting down next to me, "You shouldn't be, okay yeah I suck at the whole comforting crap, but seriously, if it hurts you shouldn't suffer from it," I blinked, he was actually cheering me up.  
"Your doctor give you anything for it?" I shake my head, "Nope, but it's fine," "Your doctors shit," Roxas muttered, he dug into his pocket, pulling out painkillers, "Here, I carry them around with me for emergencies, and let me tell you," he grinned, "The hangover from last night, deffinately was an emergency," I laughed, and gratefully took one, hoping that the pain would subside, if only a little. That was the day i think I first started falling for the foul mouthed blond...


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the pain, working with Roxas made it bearable, however, listening to him talk about a guy named Hayner, and about how much he was in love with the guy, pissed me off. It caused a dull ache in my chest.  
I'd shrug it off as my eyes hurting. Roxas would never push it further.  
The first I knew of my condition deteriorating, was my vision blurring. I could just about see my own hands in front of my face. Zexion must have noticed too. I could vaguely see his form hold out what must have been a book.  
"You seemed to have misplaced this," He said, "Are you alright?" He sounded concerned.  
With a wave of my hand, and a grin, I told him I was fine. Both Zexion and Roxas obviously didn't agree. I'd rubbed my already aching eyes.  
"Clearly you are not fine," The slate haired bookworm replied, I could make out the blond nodding in agreement.  
I must have pouted because I heard the same blond snicker. "Cute put Red," Yeah, I'd pouted. Even Zexion snickered.  
Traitor.  
I rubbed my eyes again, and Roxas patted my shoulder, "I feel like shit," I muttered, "No worse than shit..." I heard a sigh.  
"Never mind Axel," Said the blond, "Even if your eyesight does go," I could hear the smile in his voice, "Things could be worse,"  
And then he launched into a song.  
"Things can only get better  
Can only get better  
Now I've found you  
Things can only get better  
Can only get better  
Now I've found you!"  
By the time he had finished, both Zexion and I were rolling about the floor laughing, because he'd sung it in a really bad voice.  
What was funny, was that I no longer cared, about going blind, and it was because of the blond now possibly sporting a huge ass grin on his angelic face.

Maybe we should set up a small stage near the front of the store?" I suggested one day. I got a look from the other workers at the store, so I explained.  
Since we knew the blond could sing, we could draw in more customers, his band mates could join us too!  
Zexion agreed, "It would draw in more people, not a bad idea,"  
Although my eyes were rapidly getting worse day by day, I could still make out vague forms and large bodily gestures.  
Plus, I didn't want the blonds fellow band mates to do the work without me. Sora, the overly energetic bass guitar player, and the silver haired keyboard player whose name was Riku, were setting up the amps for the guitars. Namine, the blond backing singer, and Xion, the drummer, were setting up the drum kit.  
Me and Roxas, were setting up the two microphones. Sad and pathetic as it was, I enjoyed the faint touches our hands made, while fiddling with the wires.  
"Riku, can you pass me that wire?" I turned my head to the direction of the voices. Watching them interact, even with my eyesight, it was obvious they were a couple. I was burning with jealousy, they had each other, but I couldn't have Roxas. I mentally pictured myself mutilating Hayner, and burning his corpse. It was childish, but hey I could care less.  
I laughed at my image, and continued working.  
Zexion was in the back room, with his boyfriend Demyx, who was tuning Sora's guitar. He was some sort of musical genius with that instrument. I had no musical talent at all... Apart from what other rockers called screaming. I couldn't sing at all, and can't play an instrument for shit. Sucks to be me.

_**A/N: replying to the reveiwer, sorry, but thats how I write, if you dont like it, then again, sorry, other than that, thanks for saying the plots good, XD everyone writes different, and this is my first time writing a blind fic, my only other akurokus my first attempted at mpreg. I think thats failing.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, that Hayner, is a real moron, how do I know this? He dumped the angelic blond for some brunette named Olette, Roxas came in crying his poor broken heart out.  
"It's okay Rox, Hayner doesn't know what he's missing," Said Sora, patting the blond on the back after Roxas had arrived at work.  
"But I loved him Sor! How would you feel if Riku dumped you?!" Clearly it would affect Sora a lot as he made a sort whimpering sound. I wanted to comfort my secret crush too, but I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face anymore. I looked at the floor.  
"You should go over Axel, I know how you feel about him," Came a small whisper, it was Namine, Roxas' twin sister, I felt my face heat up. Oh dear god was my affection that obvious?!  
"But, I can't see anything anymore.." I whispered back, I need not hav bothered though, a small hand grabbed my cane holding hand, and led me over to the sobbing blond, where I was able to pull him into a comforting hug. I felt him bury his head into my chest, making choking sounds as he sobbed and snotted all over my favourite band t-shirt. (Blood on the dancefloor, hey when your a gay red head like me, they suit.) But right now I didn't care about some shirt. The only reason, I knew it was botdf, was the fact it was the only vest top I owned. "It's okay Roxas, he's just a prick," I said stroking his blond spikes.  
Roxas choked back a few sobs, and I felt him gaze up at me, "D-do you like anyone Axel?" my face heated up more, but I nodded, "Unfortunately, it's unrequited, they love someone else, whose a real jerk."  
He laughed slightly, "S-sorry about your shirt Axe.., I got snot all over it..."  
I waved my hand, "Don't worry about it, your more inportant than some shirt, besides, a shirt can be washed," I smirked, "A cute blond face can't, since it would wash away the cuteness," That got a giggle. Which only made me smile.  
That was all I wanted, for Roxas to smile. "Roxas and Axel sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Came Demyx's voice, followed by him grunting in pain, Zexion had elbowed him in the gut, from what his complaints had sounded like.  
Roxas seemed to be in better spirits after we all started to say how much Hayner was an idiot for dumping him, me more than anyone else.  
Riku and Sora both said they'ed beat him up, and I told him of my image of mutilating and setting him on fire plan. Which earned me a giggle fit.  
no one could've guessed, Hayner would actually enter the bookstore.

Hayner, the very asshole we had been badmouthing, walked into the shop, and, not surprisingly, with Olette, "Oh Hayner, isn't that the boy you used to date?" came her "shocked" voice, I felt Roxas stiffen in my arms. I glared at the sound of Hayners laughter, "Yeah," Came his reply, I heard movement, and a resounding slap. Followed by the the girl gasping, "What the hell was that for?!" Hayner growled, I was actually surprised to hear Zexion reply.  
"Roxas, it was for Roxas," Roxas turned in my arms, while I blinked like a moron, waiting for soomeone to say what happened.  
"Zexion just slapped Hayner around the face," Namine whispered, I couldn't help but smirk, who'd have thought the other wise pacifist Zexion, would resort to laying a hand on someone. I felt a glare aimed at me.  
"What the fuck are you smirking about red?!" Oh, he's talking to me now? Clearly this guys asking for a fight, regardless of being blind or not, I would gladly take him on.  
"Back off Hayner, Axels my friend, a better one than you anyway," Roxas said through his heartbreak, "Clearly, you two are more than friends, Roxas," My face heated up, but it died after Roxas replied.  
"We're just friends, after you broke up with me, he's done nothing but try and cheer me up,"  
My face fell slightly, but I felt a comforting pat on the shoulder.  
"Rox just needs time Axe, he'll get over that loser soon," Demyx told me quietly, I smiled and nodded.  
"I think you should leave, you are upsetting my friend and colleague, which I will not tolerate!" Said Zexion, and boy did he sound pissed.  
I heard Hayner scoff before the door jingled signalling it had opened, then I heard it slam shut. I rubbed the blonds head soothingly. As much as I wanted to him mine, I didn't want to force my feelings onto him so soon after the messy break up with his ex. The last thing I wanted was to hurt him, when he'd done nothing but make me less depressed about my health.

"Thanks Zex, but you didn't have to slap him," I heard Zexion snort as soon as the blond stopped speaking, "Yes I did Roxas," I nodded in agreement, it would not surprise me if everyone else in the small book store nodded, Hayner was asshole to dump Roxas. And we all knew it.

"Can I let go of Sora now?" Came Rikus interruption, the entire room erupted with laughter, except me, until Xion told me that Sora looked ready to kill when Hayner entered, and Riku had taken to holding the back of Soras hood to stop him actually getting to his target.

Understandable since the hyper brunett was Roxas' oldest sibling, he and Namine were twins, but Sora wasn't, he was older by two years. So he was my age, I preferred blonds though.


End file.
